Ghost Crew Valentines
by Firehawk720
Summary: HAPPY VALENTINES EVERYONE, For this Valentines I decided to make this one-shot of the Ghost having a fun and romantic Valentines. Hope you enjoy!


**Ghost Crew Valentines**

 **A/N/Me:Hey everyone,HAPPY VALENTINES, I thought about this little one-shot because we used to do this gift exchange to other family members instead of couples. Sooo I decided to share with all of YOU with the wonderful crew we all know and love(maybe Chopper?XD).**

 **Hawk:Ughhhhhh**

 **Fire:what's with you?**

 **Hawk: :/I don't know**

 **Fire:DISCLAMIER:We don't own Disney so we don't own Star Wars Rebels**

 **Ghost Crew Valentines**

Everyone was being lazy in the Mess Hall today because the did not have any missions from the amazing Ashoka Tano.

"Ughhhhhhh...so bored"Ezra said dramatically

"I don't even know what the day is"Sabine said putting on her helmet

"I think it is the 14"Hera said getting up and looking at the calendar

"The 14...that means..."Kanan started as it hit Sabine like a TIE Fighter ran over her

"Oh force,it's Valentine's Day"Sabine groan as Ezra immediately jump up

"That mean that chocolate is discounted tomorrow"Ezra said jumping up and down

"That also mean that they are all expired"Zeb said as Chopper came with an interesting idea.

 _"Hey guys, I got a idea_ "Chopper beeped that of corse only Sabine,Hera, and Ezra Understand

"What did he say?"Kanan ask

"He said he has a idea"Hera said looking at Chopper"what is it Chop?"

 _"How bout we pick a partner, or not, and we go around this park I heard about and get each other gifts,unless your partner up that is when you get the same gift by the both of partners,except for me, the last one back will have to clean the whole Ghost_ "Chopper beeped out to the other crew members

"Hmm I like the sound of that"Sabine said with a smirk under her helmet because she knew Chopper was going to say that. Ezra scooted over to Sabine as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, I guess it's me and you tonight"Ezra winked as he put his arm around Sabine's shoulder

"Um don't touch me"Sabine swatted his arm away from her. Kanan and Hera team up and Zeb and Chopper are going solo.

"We all have to be back hear by night"Hera said as Kanan put a arm around Hera"We don't want to get invole with the Imperials"

"You got it Hera"Zeb said said with a salute

"Shall we go?"Ezra said cocking his head to the side

"Let's go!"Sabine said as they all charge out of the Ghost running to the park.

Wow!"Sabine haven't been to a park in a long considering the whole Rebellion and Ezra haven't been there since a little kid

"I forgot how fun these parks where"Ezra said with a big smile. They walked around for a little bit when they found something for Zeb. Ezra and Sabine shared a smile as they grab the Valentines waffles.

"Hmmm what should we get?"Zeb said rubbing his hands together. He walked around for a little bit when he found something for the creative teenager. It was a picture of Mandolare the sun was going down to show the sunset and amazing color in the sky. Zeb smiled as he grab the picture and paid for it.

Chopper,well he was rolling back to the Ghost with food, and a round table with a red cloth and other fancy things,why?Well you just have to wait and see what the others are doing.

Kanan and Hera walked around the park looking to see if they can find anything when they found something for Ezra.

"The kid will love this"Kanan said picking it up, it was a new part that can boost his lightsaber big time

"He have been complaining about it not having a stroung punch"Hera said with a smile"come on we still got Sabine and Zeb to beat"

Sabine was walking around with Ezra by there side when Sabine found something for Ezra. She stop walking when Ezra started looking around, Sabine grab the gift, it was a huge bag of candy **(Me:Literally meXD)**. As Sabine paid for it she ran to catch up with Ezra, she put a sketch of her and him smirking and there arms around each others shoulder with a TIE fighter behind them that exploded.

"Sabine! We can use this"Ezra said pointing to the plain wallpaper

"Perfect"Sabine said as Ezra paid for it when Chopper came by. The gave the plain wallpaper to Chopper.

 _"Are you done yet?"_ Chopper beep to the two teenagers

"Yeah I got everything"Sabine said with a big smile

"Not yet, I need to grab something"Ezra said running off

Chopper and Sabine return to the Ghost to see a round table in front with two chairs and fancy looking glasses and a heart in the middle. Chopper place the wallpaper down on the ground as Sabine went to work.

Zeb finally found something for the kid and Kanna that he knows that They'll love. Zeb grab the commando helmet off of the past commando troopers and the blaster that he somehow sneak behind of

"Thanks friend"Zeb smirk as he ran off before the commando could get up. Hera found something for Kanan when he was looking for something for Sabine. Hera bought the beautiful design of a old lightsaber that a black market person was selling with a heart chocolate. Kanan found something for Sabine that was a card. The card said'Happy Valentines Daughter' with a heart and swirls around the card.

"Here it is"Ezra said with a smile as he grab the gift for Sabine. It was a colorful heart that represents all the personalitys of Sabine. As Ezra picked it up he gave the man who was selling it 50 credits. Ezra ran off to the Ghost.

Sabine and Zeb was finishing putting up the now colorful wallpaper

"This was probably the best idea we came up with in a long time"Sabine said taking off

Her helmet and putting it in the cargo bay and closing the ramp

"I agree"Ezra said as he ran up with his bag of gifts

"Give the gifts to me I'll put it in everyone's room"Ezra said grabbing everyone's bag full of gifts that was load by the table. Ezra saw the names on the bags so he could easily put them in place. Kanan and Hera to see Sabine without her helmet and her armor was polish and Sabine had a smile on her face

"Now this gift is going to be for the wonderful Hera"Sabine said as she step aside to reveal a very carful and amazing laid out of diner for two the wallpaper had a red heart with swirls around it and the words'Realious Love'below the heart. Sabine held out her hand for them to give them there gifts with there stun faces.

"After you, love"Kanan said getting out of his trance

"This was unexcepted"Hera said as Kanan pulled out the chair for Hera

"I can't believe they did all of this before night"Kanan said pointing to the setting sun

"Your meal"Ezra said putting down two plates with an fancy type of food that smell delicious. Sabine and Zeb with Chopper on there side all share a smile or in Choppers case beeped a smile(?). As Kanan and Hera finish there meal they saw the sunset creating a romantic color to the sky with the mixture of pink and purple. Kanan put his chair by Hera's and grab her hand that got her attention.

"Hera, you are someone who I needed after the war, and know that I have you, I can proudly say that...I love you"Kanan said as tears for in Hera's eyes.

"Kanan...I love you to"Hera said as Kanan lean in for there most wonderful kiss they ever had in there lives. Forgetting about the Rebellion and the Empire just spending there time together. After the sun went away and the two moons came up they all went inside the Ghost. Everyone open there gifts with big smiles.

Ezra open the bag to show a bag of candy and a picture of Sabine and Ezra smirking with there arms around eachother with a TIE Fighter exploded in the background. Ezra smiled

'This was the best Valentine's Day ever'Everyone thought as they enter a deep peaceful slumber.

 **A/N/Me:*wiped tear*omg my emotion are high now, again I hope you all have a WONDERFUL VALENTINES, couple or not there is still someone you love in your life.**

 **Hawk:May the force be with you all**

 **Everyone(including the cast of Rebels, readers/writer/Guest):Always**


End file.
